Royal Secrets
by TheBellAndTheMirror
Summary: Prince Myrrha has a deep seated hatred of girls, but when he is given an ultimatum and forced together with the beautiful Nana Alba, will his view start to change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Show me what I'm Looking for

X~X

_Save me, I'm lostOh Lord I've been waiting for youI'll pay any costSave me from being confusedShow me what I'm looking for__Show me what I'm Looking for

Carolina Liar 

X~X

Nana sighed as she dumped her meagre earnings on the kitchen table. Her father swiped them up greedily and counted them with grimy fingers. Nana watched, barely hiding her disgust as he pocketed every last penny, she had saved half of it for herself in secret, or else all of her wages would be similarly disspeared. Without looking back at the man, she turned away and headed into the kitchen, cutting herself a well deserved slice of bread. Then chewing it tiredly she made her way to the bathroom to scrub the ashes off her skin, and then she made her way to the laundry room to find semi-clean clothes . She cursed to herself as she heard the door slam, it would be her step mother Taika, and her step sister Vesta. Nana didn't hate Taika, she treated Nana kindly, but she was so painfully subservient to her father, just like Nana's mother had been. Nana did however, hate Vesta, despite their lack of relation, Vesta had the same mean streak Nana's father did. She saw herself as too good for their miserable hobble and made Nana pay dearly for it.

"Nana?" speak of the devil, she heard Vesta stamping up the stairs, obviously in a temper. Thinking fast, Nana clambered out the window and landed nimbly in the grass. She trotted down to the hollow oak tree by the well and retrieved her purse. She would buy winter clothing at the market and give Vesta time to cool down. Nana smiled, they would hardly even miss her.

~X~

"Myrrha, you need an heir." The King of Sailand groaned at his none to cooperative son. Prince Myrrha stood before him, looking very bored.

"I told you time in, time out father, I hate women." said the prince, inspecting his nails. The kind banged his fist on the wall to get Myrrha's attention

"You will choose a bride in tow weeks time, or I will give the throne to your brother Keane." Myrrha winced, that was one way to get at it. The prince huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the King called after him.

"I'm taking a walk." He hissed throwing on his cloak. Once he was outside he broke into a trot down to the market. He was sure that he could get advice from his aunt Crystala, who lived in and ran the inn in the market place (despite being royalty). He picked up speed, enjoying the feel of the wind as it pushed past his face and losing himself in his thoughts.

'_I'd rather marry a horse than women like my father has' _he thought to himself. Suddenly he ran into something, and because of his speed, he pushed forwards, and fell over on top of the thing. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was a girl, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ow." She moaned, trying to sit up and knocking heads with the silver haired prince.

"Ouch, you idiot, stay still!" Myrrha scolded, rolling over and picking himself up. The girl opened her eyes, bright pretty emerald green Myrrha noticed. Grudgingly he offered his hand. She took it hesitantly and stood, dusting off her clothes.

"I'm sorry." She said at last, offering a patient smile. She let go of his hand and inspected Myrrha.

"Oh dear, you skinned your knees." She chuckled, Myrrha looked at his bloody knees, he was about to yell at her for wounding him when she took him by the sleeve and led him to the fountain. She dipped a handkerchief in the cool water and cleaned the blood and dirt from the raw skin, cooing soothingly when Myrrha hissed in pain.

"There you are, I really am sorry." She said, her voice had a sweet lilt, it was soothing.

"Why are you apologizing? _I _ran into _you_." said the prince. The girl giggled

"I don't know, its because you're the one who got hurt." she said. He didn't loathe this girl, she seemed genuinely sweet and thoughtful. Though, that didn't mean he liked her. Suddenly it dawned on him. He stood up brusquely, startling the timid blonde.

"Marry me!" he commanded. Her jaw fell open

"What!" she asked, stricken. Myrrha scowled.

"Marry me!" he repeated

"Are you of dull wit girl?"

"Y-you don't even know my name!" She protested, her face had turned a healthy shade of pink. She obviously mistakenly believed that he was doing this out of love for her _'stupid girl' _he thought to himself, but he sighed and played along.

"Tell me your name." he said, trying to sound more gentle, if he had to act like a love struck teenager to win her affections, then he would. The girl bit her lip, and stared at the ground.

"I…I'm Nana Alba." she said quietly. Myrrha clapped his hands together.

"Grand!" He took her by her arm and began to lead her back to the castle.

"Hey! Wait!" she said, dragging her heels in the dirt.

"What is it now?" sighed the prince, annoyed

"1. You haven't told me who you are. 2. I didn't say I would marry you. And 3. I'm not letting you take me anywhere, I have to be back home or my father will punish me." Myrrha offered her a dull stare.

"1. I am Crown Prince Myrrha of Sailand." he could hardly contain the smirk as she gasped.

"2. You will marry me, or _I _will punish you and your entire family, and 3. You may take me to meet your father, but first, we are going to order a carriage, I am tired." The girl, Nana scowled at the floor.

"I guess I have no choice then." she said. She didn't sound jubilant like he had expected, just resigned.

"Many girls would be very happy to be in your place." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why don't you marry them?" she bit back. That was not what Myrrha had expected at all, _'at least she has dignity' _he thought to himself.

"I don't like women." He said plainly. Nana smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Good God, I'm marrying a gay prince." She murmured. Myrrha's mouth fell open.

"A g-….I said nothing about desiring men!" He shouted, turning quite a few heads their direction.

"Well, you don't like women." she said.

"That doesn't automatically mean I like men!" He hissed at her.

"Can we get back to the matter at…Oh, theres a carriage." She took of her hat and waved it down. Myrrha climbed in and offered her his hand, but she ignored it, and got in gracefully on her own.

"You're paying for this you know." She said, gazing out the window. She told the Carriage driver where she lived and the carriage rumbled to a slow crawl.

"Of coarse I'm paying." Huffed the prince. He looked at Nana out of the corner of his eye. As far as girls went, she was very pretty, and she had dignity, and wit. He liked that, it was a trait so very few of his fathers women possessed.

"Husky." He said softly. She turned to him

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You may call me Husky if you like, I like it far better than Myrrha." He said. He stared quietly ahead.

" I didn't think you would be adverse to marrying a prince." He murmured.

"Of course, very girl dreams of growing up and marrying into royalty." Said the girl.

"But love is far more important than money, You don't love me, and I don't love you. Isn't this unfair to both of us?" She turned her emerald eyes to him.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind Nana, but if there is any way I can, I will try to make this union easier for you."

"Look me in the eyes." She said. He turned hesitantly to gaze in to her shining dark green orbs.

"At least for my father, can you pretend you love me?" She whispered as the carriage shuddered to a halt.

"Just so he can see that I can be of value to someone." The threat of tears was present in her voice and eyes. Husky nodded.

"I can do that." He said.

~X~

Nana knocked on the door of the miserable little hovel she called home. Husky squinted at the shabby roof and the dirty walls. How did a house like this breed a girl like Nana? A sallow looking man opened the door. He was obviously in a temper, he had a bottle of cheap spirits in his greasy hand.

"Where the hell have you been girl!" He growled at Nana. She opened her mouth to speak but Husky interrupted.

"Hello sir, I am Crown Prince Myrrha of Sailand." He grabbed Nana's hand and offered her a very convincing smile. The man broke out in raucous laughter

"Of course you are!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Come in, your _Highness_." he chortled, opening the door. Husky strutted in, holding onto Nana. He made a face at the strong stench of alcohol that pervaded the house. In the corner, knitting a scarf, was a haggard looking old woman. _'that must be Nana's mother' _he thought to himself. He placed himself before her and offered a gracious bow. The woman looked up and gasped.

"Oh you look so much like lady Crystala." Breathed the woman. She reached for him with shaking hands and he permitted her to touch his face.

"This boy says he's the Prince of Sailand." Scoffed Mr. Alba. Husky frowned at him.

"I believe it." said the woman. Dropping into a low curtsy. A girl appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He's the prince! He's so handsome!" she purred, making her way down the stairs. Beside him, Husky felt Nana stiffen. _'vultures' _he thought to himself _'they're all vultures, and Nana is just pushed aside, if she is even given that liberty' _The girl stepped up to him and grinned seductively.

"I'm Vesta." she said. Husky nodded, not even offering her a bow.

"I have come to ask for Nana Alba as my bride." He said, looking scornfully at Vesta. He removed his cloak and exhibited the Sailand family crest sewn to his tunic.

"You want to marry _Nana_?" Vesta nearly screamed. She pushed herself closer to him

"My prince you could choose so much better." He didn't miss the greedy glint in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I have fallen in love with Nana, and I will make her my bride in a fortnight." He bowed to each family member in turn and then turned to Nana, and with out even thinking about it, He kissed her on the mouth. He felt her tense, but then she hastily reciprocated.

"Whore" he heard the girl Vesta mutter, he was about to make a statement of it but Nana pinched him.

"Yes well, we'll be off then." Husky said, steering Nana to the door, he was in a hurry to leave.

"Wait just a minute." said the man, breathing in Husky's face.

"You can have 'er, but It'll cost ya." He slurred, Husky dug a large sum out of his wallet.

"You may visit her anytime you so desire, Come my love." He said to Nana. They trotted briskly out of the hovel and boarded the carriage.

"Those swine, how dare they!" Husky began, but Nana shook her head.

"No, they're not all bad, they're bitter and spiteful, but they aren't evil." Nana smiled at him.

"Thank you, you did wonderfully." She said. And at that moment, Husky wasn't sure if he would have to pretend to love her at all.

**A/N: Hiya! This chapter took forever, and even now it isn't the best, but I worked hard and I would really like to hear your opinions, thanks! **

_**Bell **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Here it goes again

X~X

I guess theres gotta be a break in the monotony 

But Jesus, when it rains how it pours 

Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa

And you leave me, yeah you leave me

_Here it goes again 

Ok go 

X~X

"I can't do this…" Nana's eyes were the size of saucers; she stared at the vast palace. Husky couldn't blame her for being shocked, it was such a shift from her house. He shrugged his shoulders

"You have to." Nana bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Stop that!" Husky scolded he offered his arm.

"I…" she took it, looking down at her feet. She walked forwards stiffly, her face reddening by the minute.

"Shall I pretend to be in love with you here as well?" he asked dully. She shook her head, she breathed shakily, why on earth was she so frightened?

"I will only take one bride." He informed her, as if this piece of information would make her feel better.

"I hate women" he said

"I can at least tolerate you, and I doubt there is going to be another woman I enjoy the company of, at least, I love my mother, and I love Crystala but I haven't had to marry either of them." He explained, she was looking at him now, confused.

"Ugh, never mind, come meet my father."

X~X

"This…is your fiancé?" The king of Sailand looked almost giddy. Nana bowed low, Husky wondered for the fiftieth time how she had learned her impeccable manners from since she came from that hell hole.

"What is your name dear?" asked the king. Nana kept her eyes down.

"Nana Alba." Her voice was halting, Husky looked at his father for approval, what he saw disgusted him, _lust_. The man was lusting after his son's fiancé. Husky pulled Nana into a lopsided embrace, hoping his show of affection would wipe the drool off the old mans face.

"Come Nana, I will show you your sleeping chambers." He said steering her forwards. Nana complied, by the look on her face Husky guessed she must have seen the lust in his fathers eyes too.

"I'm sorry." Husky said, after they were safely out of earshot. Nana shook her head and smiled.

"It's not your fault… but it was a tad creepy." She grimaced, husky smiled, just slightly at this.

"So, my quarters?" she asked. Husky nodded.

"I wont put you in the harem, that's not fair to you, those women are reprehensible." Nana watched the prince thoughtfully.

"Is that why you hate women?" she asked. Husky shrugged, he led her by the hand up the stairs and into the room adjacent to his own.

"I sleep here." He tapped his door.

"If you need anything just let me know, alright?" Nana nodded, and nervously opened the door to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She has no time

X~X

You think your days are ordinary 

And no one ever thinks about you 

But we're all the same 

And she can hardly breathe with out you 

X~X

Husky was in his room for about 10 minutes before there was a tap at the door. He opened it cautiously and Nana poured in.

"I…I can't possibly, there's no way…I can't…that's…you're…" Her eyes were wild and her cheeks were flushed. Husky sighed.

"Calm down." He steadied her by placing his hands on her shoulders. That's when he noticed what she was wearing. A simple silken nightgown.

"Wh-what…GET DECENT!" he yelled, pushing her out of the door. Nana blinked at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. It was an abnormally attractive gesture and it left Husky slightly breathless.

"Y-y-your clothes!" he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. Nana looked down at her attire, turned a bright red and darted back into her room.

She emerged later in a thick fur coat and pants under her nightgown.

"There is no where I can sleep in there." She hissed. Husky leaned against the door frame.

"And why not?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's too big…and too…too lonely." She shuffled her feet nervously on the thick Saxony carpet.

"Can I sleep with you?" she peered up at him. Her eyes sparkling, her pink lips slightly pouting.

"What?" Asked Husky, rubbing his eyes.

"Please Husky? Please?" her eyes twinkled enticingly. Husky held the door open a little further.

"Go in." he muttered.

"But you're sleeping on the floor." Nana stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, my dearest husband."


End file.
